


Ruby Rose's Birth/Death Day

by Mistress_of_Darkness_and_Mystery



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Darkness_and_Mystery/pseuds/Mistress_of_Darkness_and_Mystery
Summary: It is Halloween and Ruby's birthday and she is in for a real surprised from someone.





	Ruby Rose's Birth/Death Day

It was a gloomy night; I was sipping my cup of coffee in front of my widescreen T.V. I felt completely at peace until I heard a strange knocking at my front door. I got up to cautiously walk up to the door to look through the peep-hole, and what I saw almost made me fall backward. It was a dark figure holding a bloody sword while wearing stained black clothing. I slowly backed away from the door to pace back and forth in front of my fireplace. I continued to wear out my rug until I heard a crash. I felt my heart pounding in my chest ready to jump out and run for it. I was so scared that my legs would not move no matter how much I wanted to; until, I heard footsteps coming closer. I activated my semblance and ran inside my private library. I placed a wooden chair under the door handles, and slowly stepped away from it. I pondered on what to do, but I heard the chair break as the dark figure kicked open the door. I gasped and ran to the nearest window as I heard the figure closing in. I tried to look for my dear Crescent Rose, but before I could I felt an arm around my torso and a hand over my mouth. I started to panic and tried to hit the figure behind me only to feel the sword slicing my heart. I felt the sword making the wound wider by being lightly dragged down my body, but I grabbed the biggest book close to me to hit my attacker on the head only to fall leaning on the bookshelf on my right. I looked the attacker in the eye. My attacker only smirked, placed a red cupcake with a lit candle in front of me, and walked out of my library before closing the door. I heard the door lock from the outside, and tried to get up; however, my attempts were fruitless. No matter how much effort I put into it, I could not stand on my two legs as I grew weaker and weaker by the second. I lied down on the floor looking at the cupcake as I continued to lose more blood. As my life slowly slips away, I watch as the flame on the candle became fuzzier. As the light got hazier, I closed my eyes not only to take in the scent of the strawberry-flavored cupcake but to also see the cold, careless, red eyes of my killer. I, Ruby Rose, got stabbed to death on my birthday by the one and only Raven Branwen.


End file.
